


We Still Have Time

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Elrena always changes parties for Strelitzia.





	We Still Have Time

"Elrena? It's been a while. Always nice to see you in a new party," Strelitzia said, smiling softly at her.

Elrena tried to not show any changes to her face. "No idea how that keeps happening."

It wasn't like she always looked over Strelitzia, made sure to know what party she joined next.

Last time, Strelitzia had taken the last spot on the party, and Elrena hadn't been able to join in.

Elrena kept changing parties for her, but why Strelitzia seemed to find it so hard to stay at one party... if she had to take a guess, it was because the girl had trouble making friends. And maybe it just sucked to be in a party for a long time and still not have anyone to call a friend.

It made Elrena feel bad, that she never approached Strelitzia so they could really be friends. But Elrena knew herself, and she thought that would be a bit dangerous.

It was probably for the best if Strelitzia never learned how she felt about her, or at least only learned it way later.

Especially when she wouldn't shut up about that kid she saw from a distance and kept an eye on ever since.

At least Elrena actually had Strelitzia as a part of her life, so maybe she was the one winning?

Maybe if they kept changing parties together, eventually Strelitzia would get over her crush, and consider Elrena as more than a passing acquaintance.

It was certainly possible to hope.

The way Elrena saw it, they had time.

Especially since she knew they had both joined the Dandelions.

It would be fine.


End file.
